Bets, Pranks, and Romance
by Desi-Pari Always
Summary: Jasmine Cardelle and Serena Mayborne are Hogwarts's female versions of Fred and George Weasley. Who are the true prankster kings, or queens, at Hogwarts? Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey all, I know this probably isn't all that great and there's a lot of switching in the point of view but it had to portray two different people. (Jasmine's character is based off myself and Serena is based off my best friend) The idea for this story came out of a very lively and amusing MSN conversation. Heh heh. Anyway I hope it doesn't suck all that bad and I really hope the point of view switching isn't too annoying.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and places from Harry Potter do not belong to me (sadly that includes Fred and George). I only own Jasmine, Serena, and the idea for this story. (Technically the idea also belongs to my friend who helped me out ;P )

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I suppose I owe an utter thanks to Serena, my best friend ever has come through for me again in her own brilliantly conniving way. I think she knew all along what would happen in the end and I think that's why she started it but who cares. It was a hell of a lot of fun. I suppose I should explain what I'm talking about? Or maybe I should start with telling you about Serena? I'll tell you something right off the bat, she's gorgeous. I've been so jealous of her since first year! Which is when we met on the train. The only thing I take a sliver of pride in is that I'm taller than she is. She's pretty short, but she's also the perfect blond hair, blue eyed girl and she's just so confident around guys! I wish I could be like her but instead of the confident, cool flirt, I'm more of the back off or I'll hurt you type. When I get nervous (which happens occasionally…actually a lot…okay all the time whenever I'm around guys I really like) I tend to get snappy. Which is probably why I don't get dates very often. Sure I've had a few but none of them were too great, until now of course so now let's move on with the story shall we? Well there's much background information that I do not wish to bore you with so I'll start from the day we spent at Hogsmeade…

* * *

I always knew Jasmine and I could have any guy we wanted. I've been asked out before (a few times actually) but never by the right guy. Jasmine and I are so alike it's scary. We both fell for the same guys. Sort of. Fred and George, George and Fred. Jasmine and Serena, Serena and Jasmine. They sound nice together don't they? Jasmine & Fred, Serena & George. Hmm, not quite. Fred & Jasmine, George & Serena. There, that sounds a bit better. Though of course if not for me Fred and Jasmine would still be in their 'go away idiot' phase. Not quite as strong as the 'I hate you' phase but yet still they were not friends. Jasmine tends to be shy around guys she really likes, and when I say shy I don't mean the prissy little girly 'hi' with a wave and batting of the lashes. She's shy about her feelings and compensates by being angry and standoffish. You'll see what I mean. I was always kind of jealous of her though. She caught the attention of a lot of guys though she didn't realize it. She has long layered hair much like my own in style but where mine is purely blond, hers is a beautiful auburn with natural dirty blond highlights. I swear she has no need for a salon and her green eyes are more sea foamy so they have a touch of blue mixed in. We've been friends ever since first year and we're both in Slytherin. Though almost everyone believes the only reason that happened was because of the occasional bitch fits we are capable of throwing. All the rest of the time we're really nice, if I do say so myself. We're even friends with the alleged 'Golden Trio'. Anyway back to the story at hand…

* * *

Serena and I were sitting at a table close to the back inside The Three Broomsticks sipping our sodas (we never were much for alcohol, light or not) and we noticed Fred and George sitting at the table just behind us. Serena was facing them and I was sitting with my back to them. I was fingering the silver moon amulet on the black ribbon chocker my mom had given me for my last birthday as I usually did when I was thinking but I was rudely awakened from my pondering when I heard a girlish shriek and the crashing of mugs. I looked up to see Serena smirking at the twin's table, a poor waitress on the floor blushing fiercely, shattered glass covering the floor, and Fred and George covered in butterbeer. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing sadly attempting to muffle it slightly by covering my mouth. Fred and George glared at me then decided to turn their glares to Serena who caused the whole episode. She too, upon hearing my fits of laughter joined in and clenched her stomach as she fought for air. Simultaneously, the twins stood up and slowly closed the gap between the four of us step by step glaring the whole while at both of us. Fred moved in behind me and George went behind Serena both bending slightly so they were face level with us.

"You know ladies" Began George.

"That was not the smartest thing to do." Finished Fred.

"Hey don't look at me she's the one who tripped the waitress." I snickered pointing at Serena. Fred then shifted his gaze to Serena but I did notice he didn't move away from me. Were they planning something?

"Well now George." Began Fred.

"Yes Fred?" George replied.

"It looks like we'll have to give Serena…"

"Double the trouble."

"Whoa, whoa, she's the one who started the uproar." Serena pointed to me.

"Coward." I replied.

"Wimp." She shot back.

"Cowardly wimp." I finished. This happened often. Of course we both knew the other didn't mean it but it was just something we did when annoyed and of course whoever started it always won. Also, during this mini tirade of ours we failed to notice what it was that Fred and George had 'accidentally' slipped into our drinks.

"Good day ladies." They said in unison and snickered while leaving. Noticing the snickers I looked at our table, faintly noticing something bubbling in the bottom of our sodas.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink these anymore." I stated.

"Good point." Serena agreed noticing what I saw. We ordered two more and still sat discussing whatever it was we were discussing. Of course half way through we weren't paying attention to **which** glass we sipped from and accidentally took the tainted ones. Exactly five seconds later, both of our faces broke out. I looked at Serena as she looked at me, and if we were living in an anime world you would have seen steam blowing off the tops of our heads and out of our ears. Luckily Serena happened to know the counter curse and cured our faces as we jumped up and bolted out of the Three Broomsticks in search of the Dynamic Duo. Soon to become known as the Dead Dolts. Almost everyone in Hogsmeade knew the look we wore on our faces well and knew instantly that someone was going down. This in turn drove through to their common sense that told them either move, or be moved. A few of the people who were merely passing through Hogsmeade and had never before seen us knew nothing of our antics from the past and these poor souls I'm sad to say did not move from our paths causing us to forcibly move them a tad painfully but hey, we weren't put in Slytherin for nothing right? We knew Fred and George were smart enough to know that once we discovered their little prank we would be furious and we knew they would hide. However we also knew the one place they would hide would be the one place they would expect us not to look thinking they weren't stupid enough to hide there in the first place because of its complete obviousness. But of course the fact it was so obvious made it the perfect place for someone to hide knowing the enemy would least expect it. You see Fred and George are smart pranksters and we admit that much at least but what they didn't realize at that time was that, **we **are one in the same as **they**. We knew they would high-tail it to their own shop hiding amongst the back storage rooms. And this made our search all the more easier.

* * *

We arrived at the twins shop to find it was so conveniently for them, closed. This however would not stop either of us. I pulled out my wand about to unlock the door when Jasmine decided they didn't deserve the niceness of having an intact lock…she kicked it open which of course busted the wooden frame where the lock was placed. Without breaking pace we both entered the backrooms looking for a spot of telltale red that would give us our target point. I saw one that was just barely above one of the storage boxes and looking around we couldn't find the other. Jasmine nudged my shoulder and signaled that I should go for that one and she would wait by the door and look for the second. I nodded and headed toward the small red wisp and managed to find George squatting behind the small crate with his back to me of course. I stood there and contemplated what could I possibly do that would be adequate in payback. I pointed my wand slightly down so it was directly facing his posterior region and said a quiet charm that gave him the feeling of someone jabbing him with a pin.

"YOW!!" He yelled jumping up and grabbing his behind, he turned to see me standing there smirking as I advanced to deliver this pain yet again. "S-S-Serena what a p-p-pleasant s-surprise." He stuttered trying to back away. His eyes were shifty perhaps trying to find out if his brother had been found out. Little did he know Jasmine was watching him closely and through those very same movements, found where she could find Fred.

* * *

I was watching George shift his eyes and discovered he was looking at a rather tallish column of crates I snuck over to find Fred watching Serena advance on George. Deciding to have some fun I snuck a bit closer and whispered in his ear, "What are you looking at?" The big idiot didn't figure out it was me.

"My brother's about to die." He snickered.

"Oh really?" I whispered back, "What about you?"

"Huh?" He turned around only to come face to face with me. I smirked, "Let's see, what shall I do with you?"

"Umm," He tried to think quick so I stood there amused at his baffled expression, "You could let me go?" He asked hopefully.

"Now Fred after standing there for two seconds that's all you could come up with? I thought you were the brains behind the pranks."

"Umm, well uh you see…I gotta go." He then tried to run away but I caught him before he could.

"No you don't." I sent a charm at him to hold him in place. Serena did the same to George then we both decided this would be much more fun if all of Hogsmeade could witness their punishment for attempting to pull a fast one on us. We levitated them out to the middle of the street.

* * *

As we got out into the street with both Fred and George unable to move and yet still conscious and aware of what was going on, Jasmine summoned a bull horn, from where? I have no idea but she did.

"Come one come all to the dethroning of the so-called kings of confusion or masters of mayhem. They are about to make way to the new masters; the queens of conspiracy and the pictures of perfection. Let it be known to all that we, Jasmine and Serena, Serena and Jasmine however you decide to call us have outsmarted the twins Fred and George." After her little speech we both stood there and watched as many of the victims to the once-great Fred and George came to watch what was about to go down. "Serena would you do the honors?"

"Why certainly Jasmine." I replied. I brought out a bucket of slugs and such we had levitated off the ground and into the bucket. (The very same that Ron had puked out trying to get that darned spell right and yet messing up once more thanks to his broken wand) I levitated it on top of the twins' heads and everyone watched as the contents spilled over both of them.

"Payback's a bitch." Stated Jasmine and we both turned and left while flicking our wands over our shoulders so the two of them returned to their mobilized state and we headed back to the carriages that would take us back to Hogwarts. Hogsmeade was in an uproar of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **For anyone who reads this once again I am sorry for the constant point of view change but I explained in the first chapter why I must. This one starts out in Serena's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters and places from Harry Potter do not belong to me (sadly that includes Fred and George). I only own Jasmine, Serena, and the idea for this story. (Technically the idea also belongs to my friend who helped me out ;P )

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Monday morning I woke up to my alarm clock blaring 'Hips Don't Lie' and how Jasmine slept through this I have no clue. Every morning as the clock struck 6:30am whatever random song was playing on the radio we had bewitched to actually **work** in Hogwarts would blast from the oversized speakers so that it would be enough to wake me up only it **wasn't** enough to wake up Jasmine as she merely rolled over and went back to sleep. I then did the same not caring to turn it off thus waking the entire girl's dormitory. They were of course used to this but still did the same thing they did every day.

"SHUT THAT DAMNED CONTRAPTION OFF OR SO HELP YOU MERLIN I'LL KILL YOU!!" Came the desperate cries of none other than Pansy Parkinson just before she burst into our room looking like a ripe tomato.

I came out from under the warmth and cover of my blankets and looked at her with sleepy eyes, "Quiet down pansy you'll wake up Jasmine." I looked over at her to see she was in fact still sleeping.

"Oh no!" She replied over dramatically, "Why would I dare think to wake the slumbering Jasmine whilst the two of you blast that insufferable music loud enough to wake the entire school population!!"

This is when Jasmine woke up, "Because next time I wake up to a bitch fit other than that of my sister like friend I'll kill whoever so thought to do it." She said calmly. Pansy merely shut her mouth and walked out of our room and I finally turned off that blasted alarm clock.

After all was said and done and we were ready to go, we went downstairs to breakfast which today turned out to be something special. Usually Jasmine and I sat by ourselves as all of Slytherin was convinced we were a disgrace to the name of all that was evil and, well, Slytherin. Today however, our breakfast was interrupted halfway by none other than Mr. Malfoy. Yes, **the** Draco Malfoy acknowledged our existence and wanted to congratulate us on our victory over the fiery red heads the other day in Hogsmeade. Now everyone knows Draco of course as he is the Slytherin Prince and every girl in Slytherin and probably half of the girls from the other houses swoon and sigh when he walks into a room. Jasmine and I however were unimpressed by his 'bow-to-me-I-am-your-ruler' smirk. Or at least I was. Jasmine on the other hand used to be just as smitten as any other girl but upon hearing that Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood she was repulsed by his mere presence within a fifty yard radius. Anyway back to the story, Draco sat down with us much to the surprise and jealousy of every girl that could see and began conversation with myself and my partner in crime.

"Well, well, well who would have thought that I would ever eat breakfast here with you two." Said the ever arrogant Draco.

"Nobody. Go sit with your cronies Draco." Jasmine replied to his clearly rhetorical question.

"Well if you insist." He said back smirking, "Crab, Goyle, Flint, Blaise. We're sitting here today."

"Okay, so not what I meant." Jasmine said ticked off.

"I merely wished to congratulate you on your defeat of those bloody Weasels." He all but spat the word weasels and I saw Jasmine about to spit her own venom back but was interrupted just as she opened her mouth.

"Don't think we're going down that easy Malfoy." Said George.

"I'd be worried ladies; we don't take to humiliation kindly." Fred continued almost duplicating Draco's smirk. This no doubt would make Jasmine swoon and you don't want to do that. Ever. If you recall she's shy around the guys she likes, and when she likes them…she gets pissy.

"Worried? Of you? As if. I seem to recall the two of you begging for mercy when we found you at your shop. Or was that my imagination? Serena?" She asked innocently.

"I do recall some begging yesterday." I replied smirking myself.

"Perhaps what you interpreted as begging was merely a set-up to your own demise." George said to me.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure it was just begging." Jasmine said for me.

"You two outta watch your backs." George glared at Jasmine and as they walked away from us I could clearly here Fred snicker, "And their fronts!" This pissed Jasmine off even more.

* * *

As the twins walked away I could clearly here Fred snickering and warning us to also watch our fronts. This completely sent me off, now as most people tend to get sloppy when they're angry, I get more focused and even more power. If Fred was warning me to watch my front as well as my back, that leaves two options left for him and George. Watch your tops, and your bottoms. I grinned my evil grin and turned to Serena, "Serena? What's say we try out some of our newest ideas?" I inquired. She thought for a moment and then grinned widely; she had caught on to my train of thought and knew just which idea I was thinking of. Though to do this we'd need a little help from Peeves, which was not the easiest thing to do. During the course of events we had completely forgotten about Draco and his imbeciles until he cleared his throat and interrupted our somewhat telepathic conversation.

"What?" I snapped at him for he had no right to disrupt communication such as that.

"I am still here." He said with his arms open as if it were so obvious that we should be bowing to his greatness.

"Yeah, and your point would be what exactly?" I asked back.

"Uh, that I'm sitting here."

"And?" I questioned.

"And well, you're ignoring me."

"And?" Serena questioned him after me.

"Oh never mind, filthy blood-traitors, you try to give them a chance but they're just too stupid to realize."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, "Stupid?"

"Who was the one stupid enough to walk straight through a door that I held open for him as if I would ever actually bow to your so-called superiority? If I recall correctly this ended up with you—mmhfgaouhg!" I was unable to finish my mini tirade as Draco leaped across the table and covered my mouth from disclosing what actually happened to him that day.

"Oh what Draco? Don't want anyone to know that Jasmine rigged a shrinking potion to dump onto your crotch?" Serena said for me. I grinned evilly into his hand and he removed it to try and defend himself from the hysterical laughter that broke out around him.

"You'll pay for that bitch."

"Proud to be one." Both Serena and I replied at the same time. With this we stood up and walked out the doors of the Great Hall with the entire population within, minus Draco and his followers of course, clapping and cheering at our greatness. We went to go find Peeves so we could begin to set up our little prank idea but after searching for some length of time we still could not find him. If only we had the twins' map! I checked my watch and realized we didn't have time to set up the prank as potions would be starting in ten minutes and we were no where near the dungeons.

"Come on Serena we'll have to try later it's almost time for potions." I sighed and as she realized I was right we broke into a sprint to get there on time. The last thing either of us wanted was another detention with Snape.

* * *

We made it to potions with less than a minute to spare and Snape shot daggers at us both as he realized he couldn't give us detention now. This made us both a little smug as we knew how desperately he wished to torture us by making us polish every trophy in the school without magic, or talk to every portrait and do any one thing it so pleases, or clean the Slytherin boys' bathroom with a small square sponge as our only weapon, the list goes on. Anyway we sat at our usual seats in the back of the right side of the classroom and noticed that two certain red heads had yet to enter the classroom but about five seconds after the clock struck, both of them came in at the same time, sweating and panting.

"Detention!" Snape's voice carried throughout the classroom making the people up front cringe.

"But sir!" George tried to protest,

"We—" Fred tried to continue,

"No buts!" Snape yelled once more, "Take your seats."

Both made their little pouty faces and went to take their seat in the back of the **left** side of the classroom. As Snape droned on about who cares what Jasmine and I grew bored so we began passing notes.

_Dude he needs to get work done on that nose of his._ She wrote to me.

**Yeah I know but who's going to tell him? **I replied.

_Not me. The last thing I need is another detention tending to Snape's every need._

**Better then having to scrub the entire prefect's bathroom using only a toothbrush!**

_Dude Snape has it in for us this year something tells me we need to show him we don't appreciate it._

**Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of NOT getting a detention?**

_I don't really care at this point. We'd probably get a detention for leaving the classroom too slowly or something anyway just so he could torture us more. So I say if we're getting a detention anyway, why not do something to deserve it?_

**I'm liking the sound of that. What do you have in mind?**

_How about a little makeover for good ol' Snapey?_

**Orange clothes?**

_And hot pink hair._

**Sweet. I'll do hair.**

_I'll do clothes._

We looked at each other and nodded and I counted down from three with my fingers on the table so she could see. Once all three fingers were down we zapped Snape. Once the colors began to seep in, Snape being oblivious to this, we noticed something was not right. His hair was not only pink, but it was neon green on one side and pink on the other creating a strange zigzagging split of colors to form atop his head and his clothes were not just orange but purple too and these two colors mixed to from a somewhat tie die cloud of purple and orange to engulf his clothes. The classroom burst into laughter and Snape looked down at his clothes and held his hair to his face and saw his Bobo the Clown apparel.

"Weasley! Cardelle! Mayborne! Front and center!" His voice boomed.

"Sorry sir but, which Weasley?" Fred stupidly asked.

"Both of you." He hissed. The four of us stood and went to the front. "I assume this is your doing?" He seethed.

"Sir, if I may, you have no proof that we have committed such crimes against you. Yes you have our previous histories of pranking and dilly-dallying but you don't have any strong, accurate evidence that Serena and I have anything to do with this." Jasmine clearly pointed out. And catching on to her train of thought as I usually did, I added, "Fred and George however had a motive as you had given them detention." Both of them glared at me.

"Yes but only the person who cast the curse can remove it therefore if Fred and I can't remove all the colors that means someone else's hand was involved." George stated.

"And if someone else was involved the only likely suspect would be the two of you as you two would have gotten detention anyway for something or other." Fred continued. Both of them looked rather smug.

"Yes but how are we to know that you aren't faking taking the colors away so you can clear your names and try to blame someone else who is entirely innocent and I resent that last comment of yours Fred Weasley, we do not **always** receive detention." Jasmine replied. I didn't keep going as Jasmine was the 'ranter' in our group and judging by the way things were going Fred was the 'ranter' in their group.

"You hold a good point but—"

"SILENCE! DETENTION ALL FOUR OF YOU FOR MY ATTIRE AND WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME!! YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE OWELRY TONIGHT STRAIGHT AFTER DINNER WITH ONLY ONE RAG EACH! BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Snape interrupted Fred and we all went back to our seats in a grumpy mood, however none of us removed the colors from Snape so he was left looking like a six foot oompa loompa cross breed.

* * *

So after stupid Snape gave us our detentions and class was over we grudgingly walked out and into the hallway. We were not expecting Fred and George however to come barreling up to us grinning like idiots. Fred came up to me and swung his arm around my shoulders and George did the same to Serena. I looked at Fred suspiciously, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We'd like to congratulate the two of you…" Began Fred,

"For the amazing color combination you used on Snape…" Continued George,

"As it so perfectly matched with ours…"

"And made the prank all the more special."

"Right, well then we're gonna go now." Both Serena and I ducked under their arms and began to walk off once more only to be pulled back by the oh so persistent twins. "What?" I snapped.

"Because you're prank was exactly ours—"

"Technically we can't decipher whose prank it was because it was shot at the same time; therefore it could very well be that **your **prank was exactly **ours**." I interrupted Fred; I think Serena was just enjoying being held by George.

"Point well made but my brother and I would like to find out who is the better prankster." Fred replied.

"We'd like to make a bet with you." George made things a bit simpler.

"What kind of bet?" Asked Serena.

"One week." Said Fred, "In one week we pull as many pranks possible on each other and whoever causes the most humiliation wins."

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Servitude." The twins said unanimously.

"Say what?" Serena and I replied in much the same fashion.

"The losers have to do whatever the winners say for the following week beginning the day after the bet has been won." Said Fred.

"Fine." I replied looking directly at Fred, "But get ready to be my personal maid."

"Don't you mean butler?" He asked.

"You wish." I smirked. And with that Serena and I walked off to Care of Magical Creatures while Fred and George walked off to whatever it was they had next. The following day would bring the start of our bet, and who knew what surprises were in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This one starts in Jasmine's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **Last time I'm gonna say this because it's kind of getting annoying now but you all know that the only thing I own are Jasmine, Serena, and the plot line of this story. I own nothing else. Unfortunately. Stupid law. crosses arms and pouts

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After our little run in with the twins we headed off to the rest of our classes which were mostly with each other save for three that we had separately. I had Divinations while she had Care of Magical Creatures, then _I_ go to Care of Magical Creatures while she goes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then _she_ goes to Divinations while _I_ go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. So by this time everything is all sorted out and the rest of our classes are together. What makes these little switch ups interesting however is that I have Divinations with George and then later she has Divinations with Fred and I have Care of Magical Creatures with Fred while she has Defense Against the Dark Arts with George. I sincerely hope I haven't confused you too much. Perhaps a copy of our times tables will help?

Jasmine-

1.) Potions (Serena, Fred, George)

2.) Muggle Studies (Serena) -- this is another reason why we don't fit in with Slytherins...we actually approve of this class.

3.) Charms (Serena)

4.) Divinations (George)

5.) Care of Magical Creatures (Fred)

6.) Defense Against the Dark Arts

7.) Astronomy (Serena, Fred, George)

Serena-

1.) Potions (Jasmine, George, Fred)

2.) Muggle Studies (Jasmine)

3.) Charms (Jasmine)

4.) Care of Magical Creatures

5.) Defense Against the Dark Arts (George)

6.) Divinations (Fred)

7.) Astronomy (Jasmine, George, Fred)

After divinations we were done with the day only coming back out later that night to study Astronomy which was my favorite class because I had always enjoyed stargazing, but back to the main story at hand...I noticed through Divinations and Care of Magical Creatures that whenever I looked at whichever red headed boy shared that time slot with me he would simply grin and snicker. Although in Fred's case he would turn away from my gaze and look the other way. I couldn't wait for classes to be over that day because Serena and I would be planning our first point against them.

* * *

The classes I had that day were quite annoying as all I wanted to do was get out and find Peeves. Jasmine had once again come up with one of the most devious of plots and I had planned out the execution. That's my thing most of the time. Occasionally I'll come up with an idea all my own but mainly I handle the implementation. I kept noticing throughout Divinations, an annoying snickering and grin radiating off of Fred who shared this time slot with me and throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts I noticed George also grinning like a buffoon and snickering his arse off but whenever I looked over at him he would simply turn his head the other way. He would never make eye contact with me which I found quite odd as normally he would come up to me at random intervals and pester me about how I wasn't doing it right. Whatever that 'it' might be. Well once classes were painstakingly over Jasmine and I met up and ran as fast as we could down to the Great Hall for dinner so we could hopefully finish early and get to our setup.

* * *

We left dinner early that night as we had yet to even begin setting up our brilliant scheme. After roaming the halls for quite some time we still were unsuccessful in locating our ghoul of a friend.

"Damn it all Jasmine are we ever going to find that damned ghost? I'm about to just give up and find another way to make this work." Serena huffed.

"I don't know Serena." I replied, "but we can't do this without Peeves's help." She merely groaned in response.

"Do you think the 'accio' spell works on ghosts?" I asked after another unsuccessful fifteen minutes.

"Worth a try." She replied pulling out her wand, "Accio Peeves!" She called...nothing happened.

"Please?" I added.

"No such luck." Serena sighed putting her wand away.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" I ran up to one of the portraits well known for being constantly victimized by the ghastly spirit. "Hello." He said with shifty eyes. He'd been awfully jumpy ever since he went to sleep and woke up in a cannibal's portrait. "May I help you?" He asked jerking slightly as a dust speck landed on his nose.

"Have you seen that scoundrel Peeves?" I asked feigning disgust at our friend making the portrait believe I wished the poltergeist harm.

"Last I saw he was heading towards the boys' lavatory on the second floor." He replied.

"Thank you very much."

"By chance, can you tell me why you need to know?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I was simply hoping to catch a word or two on his unruly behavior." I replied as the stupid portrait clearly didn't recognize me or Serena.

"Oh very good then run along!"

"That I shall." And with that Serena and I took off to the boys' bathroom on the second floor.

As we entered the bathrooms we saw two things simultaneously. One was poor little Collin Creevy washing his hands and running out of the bathrooms petrified when he saw two girls rush in. Two, was Peeves dumping a bucket of water in the tops of one of the stalls causing the pathetic bathroom goer (who happened to be Marcus Flint) to scream and shout at the brilliant dead man. As he came out of the stall soaking wet I couldn't help but snicker and in a childish way said, "Aww what happened Flint? Did you miss the bowl again? I thought we talked about this. Tsk, tsk, whatever shall we do with you?" At this Serena also laughed knowing clearly that this was not the first time Peeves had disrupted Flint's relief process.

"Hey Peeves?" Serena asked, "We need a bit of help with our newest idea."

"Motive?" He asked.

"Bet." I replied.

"Time?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Serena continued.

"Victim?"

"The Weasley Twins." We replied together.

"I'm in." He grinned evilly.

"Excellent. Now's here's what we need you to do..." And with that we told him our plan.

* * *

After leaving the restrooms Jasmine and I split up. She was going to go to the Owlry to get as many feathers as she could carry without looking suspicious and I was going to create some of our own special color dye. As I was finishing up with the last of it Jasmine walked in with two little baggies full of feathers. I smiled as I held up one of the buckets of dye and she also grinned and dumped the feathers out. We proceeded to dunk the feathers into the dye creating neon green, pink, and orange feathers.

"Now there's only one thing left to do." Jasmine smiled after we had hidden the evidence for the time being.

"Time to create the gunk." I finished.

"Let's go." And we left the common room to head to the kitchen where the house elves were still cleaning up. I told Dorothy, my personal favorite to save the meat scraps from the plates and place them in a baggie for me while I started emptying whatever liquid contents were left in the goblets after the students were done. Jasmine gathered dingy, old, stale bread and half eaten cakes and other soft foods of that sort. Once we had gathered what we thought was enough we left with full baggies and buckets back to the Slytherin common room. Thankfully no one caught us for it _might_ have looked a _bit_ suspicious. We situated ourselves in our room and put on rubber gloves before we emptied out the contents of the buckets on paper towels I laid out on the floor. Then Jasmine and I both pointed our wands at a bucket and said 'engorgio', and watched as the buckets grew to the desired size. We then began mashing up the solids with exception of the meat scraps of course and then dumped equal amounts into the two buckets, we then added the liquid contents to both the buckets and finally separated the meat scraps into two piles and added them to the mixture. Using a rather large stick we had found earlier, I stirred the concoction until everything was evenly mixed creating what could only be defined as 'pig slop'. While I did this Jasmine cleaned up the mess we had made. We both went to sleep smiling that night as piece by piece our plan came together.

Morning came and with it a new sense of excitement. Jasmine woke up ahead of our alarm clock which would normally never happen and she felt it necessary to jump up and down on my bed until I fell off landing with a loud _thump_ on the floor.

"Ow! Bloody hell Jasmine what in Merlin's name did you do that for?!" I screamed at her.

"Today's the start of the bet and we're so getting our first point today. I'm so excited!" She screamed. Now I knew how excited she was as she began to sound preppy-ish and she would _never_ sound so cheerleader like in all her life.

"Jasmine we've pranked before and we've made bets before." I reminded her getting up from the hard wooden floor and rubbing my bruised posterior.

"Yes but this is a bet with those fiery red headed twins that the two of us just so happen to adore so much and successfully executing a prank on them would be one of our greatest accomplishments. Could you _even begin _to imagine what it would be like to actually **win **this bet against them?!" She said. This sounded more like the Jasmine I knew.

"Alright, alright Jasmine calm down let's get ready for the day and then we can go play evil bitch with the Weasley boys shall we?"

"I'd be delighted." She replied.

* * *

After breakfast we met up with Peeves in the hallway that Fred and George would have to come by to get to class. I had strategically placed our neon dyed feathers on the ground and we had carefully coated them on one side with strong glue that we created ourselves. Almost impossible to remove. Serena was on her broom hovering above the hallway out of site and with her wand the two buckets of pig slop we'd created the night before were being levitated and were waiting to be dropped. All of a sudden we heard cackling coming down the hallway which could only be Peeves. Mere moments after hearing this we saw Fred and George round the corner and run down the hallway but they had failed to notice Peeves go through the floor and bolt up ahead of them lifting up one of the lose floor boards just as they stepped on it causing them both to flip onto their backs and fall to the floor right where I placed the feathers. Serena dropped the buckets and they were both covered in that sticky, slimy, and stinky goop.

"**JASMINE!!**" George yelled at the same time Fred yelled, "**SERENA!!**"

We refused to let them see us and instead went on to our classes knowing full well that they would be stuck smelling worse than a three month old corpse until their next free period. Which happened to _not_ be until after lunch.

Lunch rolled around and Serena and I were leaning against the wall beside the doors to the Great Hall as we were waiting for the putrid odor to signal the arrival of the twins. We both held a similar pose as we waited, one foot resting against the wall and our backs laying flat against it also, we had our heads cocked to the side and our arms crossed over our chests and we both wore that similar devilish smirk that told the world we had been successful in our latest escapade. Moments later the air tasted foul which could only mean one thing...here they come. Our smirks turned into sinister grins as the twins saw our faces and boiled with rage. But they were smart enough to not say anything too rash about it.

"Covering us in this horrid gook?" Fred asked.

"That's the best you could do?" George finished.

Serena and I snickered, "You haven't seen the back yet have you?" I asked. Serena looked at me as I looked at her. We both used our one foot leaning against the wall to push ourselves off and revealed we each held a handheld mirror. I went behind them as Serena stood in front of them and we positioned the mirrors so they could see their backs and how in bright neon green, pink, and orange feathers we had spelled the words, _'Point For Us'_. They seethed with anger and yelled at the tops of their lungs and we only laughed and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Apparently the twins couldn't wait for their free period to get rid of their stench and they weren't feeling too hungry because they skipped lunch to go wash off. I'm sure it took them much strength and hard scrubbing to remove our special concoction and Serena and I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Okay well I discovered Fred doesn't take too kindly to humiliation and decided to pay me back. I swear he is cruel but hopefully he doesn't suspect anything. Well you'll see what I mean. It was after Astronomy class now and I decided to stay in the tower and just stargaze for a while as there wasn't much else for me to do tonight because we hadn't gotten Astronomy homework and I had finished all my other homework before class. Well after I was feeling a bit drowsy I got up from my spot and began walking down to the Slytherin common room but as I was turning a corner I heard Fred talking to Lee Jordan as he was attempting to explain why he stunk so badly. I quickly ducked back behind the corner to hear what he had to say.

"I just get so pissed at those two sometimes but..." He paused then continued, "I can't help but notice Jasmine. She's so beautiful and graceful and strong and every time I see her I just want to say..." All of a sudden his face was directly in front of mine, "Gotchya." He grinned. I was seething with anger but refused to let him see it so instead I decided to backfire his little plan and quickly pinned him against the wall bringing my face as close to him as possible without touching, "You wish." I replied smirking as I quickly walked away back to the common room. As soon as the portrait swung open however I was greeted by an **extremely **loud and shrill screaming that could only be from Serena. I ran upstairs and gasped at what I saw. Oh I was pissed.

* * *

After Astronomy class was over I left Jasmine as usual to stargaze and I would meet her in our room later tonight. I spent the first half hour or so just sitting in the common room reading by the fireplace but as the fire began to die down I went upstairs into our room. Looks like Jasmine lost track of time again and she'd be a little late so I planned to keep reading on my bed but as I sat down and opened my book I heard a small 'clicking' noise. I got up to look around but I couldn't find anything. I looked under my bed, under Jasmine's bed, in the closet by the curtains of the window, in the window bench, even around the trunks and I still couldn't find what was making that insufferable 'click click click' noise. Finally I decided to just stand still and try to tell where exactly the noise was coming from. After standing quietly for about three minutes I decided the noise _had_ to be coming from the bathroom so I slowly began walking towards the closed door and the clicking got louder as I reached my hand forward to open the door an overwhelming sense of fear swept over me because I was sure I knew what that noise was but I reached to open the door anyway. No one can ever say that Serena Mayborne was a chicken. I swung the door open and turned on the light and let out an ear piercing scream as I saw many, many, many hairy little spiders crawling around on the floor and written on the mirror in our favorite and best lipstick was written,

_"Point For Us_

_Now We're Tied."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Two chapters to go before this short story is up and then i'll be posting a Jack Sparrow story i've been working on and unlike this one it doesn't have much of the whole point of view switch thing so it should be less confusing. This one starts in Jasmine's point of view. Oh and sorry for not mentioning this before but a great "thank you very much" goes to princess-pattinson so is thus far my only reviewer and reviewed on chapter 2. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was one thing to scare the crap out of my almost sister but to write on the mirror with lipstick? That was going too far. Make-up is getting expensive now-a-days. And that was my favorite shade too! After seeing Serena standing on top of the toilet and using the shower curtain rod she had ripped off to squish the spiders with I brought out my wand and began zapping away. Moments after I exploded three spiders, Snape barged in wondering what was going on.

"What in the—GIRLS!!" He yelled.

"Yeah like this is **our** fault, like we just **felt** like filling our bathroom with spiders!" I retorted shooting spells at more spiders as I talked. Snape was apparently unamused and with a swish of his wand all the spiders, and for that matter, spider **goo** was gone and only the message on the mirror remained.

"Well as it would seem, the two of you and the twins Weasley will be receiving **double** detention **tomorrow **night."

"What?! Why?!" Serena and I screamed together.

"You two for skipping the detention we had tonight and those two for coming into the **Slytherins' Girls' dormitory**!!" With that he grabbed the side of his robe and turned sharply, whisking himself out of the room. I swear the dude's a vampire. There's no other way a dude can be that pale, that creepy, and that swift. I shiver at the thought of him being human. It's just not possible. "Rina?" I asked using our nicknames.

"Yeah Jaz?" She replied.

"I'm guessing hurting those two or pranking them in any way during detention would be bad right?"

"Yes Jasmine; that would be **very** bad considering the mental state our undead head of house is."

"So how do we resist the temptation to…do things, **bad** things to them?" I asked using my kiddish voice I often do when I'm either upset, confused, scared (which is rare but happens on occasion), or just plain bored.

"I don't know Jaz." She replied in the bored tone she often used when replying to my stupid kid voice.

"Whatever happens we can't let snake-up-his-crotch Snape find out else we'll seriously be screwed." I finished in my regular voice.

"Snake-up-his-crotch?" She turned to me quirking an eyebrow.

"I dunno I just thought of it now."

"I kinda like it." She tilted her head up and looked thoughtful of the possibilities this new name could ensue, as did I for a moment.

"Don't even think about it Jaz, Snape can't take points away from his own house so he'll just make punishment absolute **torture** for us if we try **anything** of the sort." She warned me noticing the all too familiar grin creep on my face. My grin turned into a sudden pout as I knew shoving a non-venomous biting snake down Snape's pants might be going _a bit_ too far.

"Alright well now that you've ruined my fun we should probably head to bed. That way I can at least **dream** of the satisfaction I would receive when Snape jumped up and started dancing around the classroom trying to shove the snake out of his pants."

"Jasmine you have some serious issues we need to deal with later." She laughed.

"B-b-but if you deal with my issues then how will I ever think of more ingenious pranks to pull on the clowny weasels?" I said with my best 'innocent puppy-dog pout'.

"Good point." She snickered, "Night Jaz." She called slipping into the comfort of her bed as I did mine.

"Night Rina." I replied.

* * *

We woke up to the usual routine of blaring the song (this morning was 'Headstrong'), Pansy coming in screaming at us, Jasmine following through with her threat to hex the hell out of her, and then getting up and getting dressed as if nothing has happened before the flower child told Snape.

As we were walking down the halls on our way to breakfast though we saw what could only be interpreted as two very jovial twins skipping and holding hands like little kids singing "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain! And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!" They then entered the doors of the great hall leaving us standing there seething. Me for the spiders (which I can't _stand_) and Jasmine for making fun of me for spiders (which again _I can't stand!!_)

"Ugh! I can't stand them!" Jasmine voiced my opinion of spiders on the twins and I just had to rub in her face what I already knew.

"Uh-huh." I replied bored and non-believing.

"What?" She asked looking at me as if I were insane, which when considering who the two of us are she honestly had no right to pin this insanity on me as both of our sanities are questionable but equal so if I'm insane then so is she. As I opened my mouth to tell her this she interrupted, "Yes, I realize that you and I are alike and I have already come to terms with the fact that I am mentally unstable now tell me what was your big 'uh-huh' about?" She half turned so I could see she was peeved. All that was missing was the anime steam coming out of the top of her head.

"Just admit it Jaz." I said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Admit what?!" She threw her arms up exasperated.

"You like Fred don't you?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"I…do…not." She enunciated each word separately to prove her false point.

"So you like George then?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"NO! I don't like either of them Rina what the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Oh come on Jaz, I've already come to terms with my irrational love for the more sensitive of the Weasley twins." I mocked her while finally walking into the great hall and sitting at our usual spots. She soon caught up to me.

"…fine, yes, I like him. Happy?" She whispered so no one else would hear.

"Well as happy as I am to hear your confession I think what we're about to see will make **both** of us happy." I smirked evilly looking over at what was about to happen. Jasmine turned around in time to see Snape go up to the Gryffindor table and place a hand on each twins' shoulder and squeeze hard enough to make them flinch in pain. Jasmine snickered. We saw Snape's lips move and the twins glare over at us making us both smirk in response.

After finishing breakfast, we rose from our seat and proceeded to the hallway only to be swept to the side by two angry red-headed pranksters.

"We can't believe you would actually tell Snape what we did!" Fred hissed in Jasmine's face.

"Honestly this bet was between the four of us! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" George hissed in mine.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine demanded getting angry that her personal bubble had been invaded.

"We didn't tell Snape anything!" I glared at George also a little peeved at how rudely he had passed through the invisible barrier that was my own bubble of personal space. You just don't mess with the bubble.

"He heard Serena scream after you two _jackasses_ scared the **shit** out of her with those spiders! You know nothing twits! Snape came running into the room and saw the mess and what you so _cleverly_, and please note the sarcasm on the word cleverly, wrote on the mirror! Your own fault. Not ours." Jasmine jabbed Fred's chest on the last point.

"Ahem." We heard from behind the twins. Even though they were blocking our current line of vision it didn't matter. Anyone who didn't know that voice was dumber than Crabbe and Goyle put together. The twins turned around and stood next to us so as to form a line that showed as follows: Me, George, Jasmine, Fred. Already I could tell this would not end well.

* * *

"Well then, as the four of you seem so cozy all of a sudden," Snape began referring to the close proximity of the twins to us, "perhaps I should assign your detentions appropriately." He smirked evilly, looking at each of us in turn. Now, that was just wrong…teachers should not smirk…especially not evilly…especially when that teacher was Snape…shit.

"There was no 'cozy-ness' sir. These two ingrates shoved us against a wall and accused us of certain misdoings that had nothing what-so-ever to do with us and—" I was so rudely cut off from my ranting.

"SILENCE! Well if there was no _cozy-ness_ as you claim then my arrangement will change only _slightly_."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Jasmine, you and Fred shall be cleaning the potions classroom and Serena, you and George shall be cleaning the trophy room. All four of you report to the potions classroom first at eight o' clock tonight and I shall be escorting you two," He looked at Serena and George, "to the trophy room shortly thereafter. Should any of you refuse to show up for your detention **all** of you will receive an extra **week's** worth." He then spun on his heels and stalked off.

"Stupid, evil vampire. I really gotta learn to keep my mouth shut." I mumbled. Serena chuckled at my reference to Snape and Fred and George just looked at me like I was mental. All things included I'm pretty sure I am.

"Well, until our **oh so** _**fun**_ detention," Serena began lacing her words with heavy sarcasm, "We're off to class so toodle-oo!" She then roped my arm with hers and the two of us skipped to class like the escaped mental patients everyone knew we were.

7:30 rolled around and Serena and I were still in the common room. I figured it wouldn't take that long to get to detention from there so we still had a little bit of time. Serena obviously didn't share my thoughts as she snatched my arm and hauled me off the couch causing me to lose my place in the book I was reading. "Ouch! Rina chill! It's just detention!"

"I'd rather not get another **week's **worth Jaz!!" She glared at me while still running. Okay so maybe it was kinda my fault but hey at least it's not _all_ that bad. Well for her. Little miss cool and confident gets to have detention with her hottie while I (little miss shits her pants every time Fred walks by) also gets stuck with the single most amazing boy I've ever met. Life sucks sometimes. We entered the classroom about fifteen minutes early.

"I knew we still had time, what with you always running like a maniac." I grumbled sitting down at a table and putting my feet up getting comfortable for our quarter of an hour wait.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" She asked.

"I'm not you." I mumbled looking down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She put her hands on her hips probably thinking I was saying something other than what I meant.

"Rina right now it could be either literally or figuratively."

"Would you for once just straight out tell me what's wrong?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" I look up smirking lightly but I knew she could tell something was up.

"Okay then so in your kooky, whacky, mixed up way, tell me why you'd rather be me." She crossed her arms, looking expectantly at me.

"Well if I were literally you then I'd be having detention with George and I could get through it calmly and never think about it again. If I were figuratively you then I could get through my detention with Fred without mishap but seeing as I am but myself and not you neither of the former situations exist and I shall most likely have the longest and most torturous detention of my life." I mumbled on.

"Jaz, it's not that bad you know. Just don't look him in the eye, ignore all comments, and above all **keep your temper!**"

"Are you implying something?" I smirked.

"If you don't look into his eyes you won't get gob-smacked and defensive, if you don't listen to his comments then you won't get frustrated and if you don't get gob-smacked, defensive, or frustrated you won't lose your temper and hex him to Timbuktu." She replied in one freakin' breathe.

"Good point. I'll try. But I hope you realize it's easier said than done." I then proceeded to tuck my chin into my chest and attempt sleep for the remaining ten minutes of our wait only to be _tickled_ awake five minutes later by an obnoxious Fred! "Ugh! You-mmph!" Just as I was about to insult him Serena covered my mouth.

"Remember; unless you want another week's worth of detention **keep…your…temper!**" She hissed. Sighing loudly I nodded my head. Almost as soon as she removed her hand Snape barged through the door causing all four of us to jump slightly.

"Good to see you've **all** decided to show up this time." He emphasized 'all' while looking at Serena and me. "Serena, George, come." He said in a very short, clipped manner, as if calling to dogs. "You two." He looked at me and Fred, I shall be checking in on you so do **not** try to escape. And make sure you get this room…spotless." He smirked again damn it and then left with Serena following him and George bringing up the rear.

"Well, best get started." Fred said pulling out his wand. Just as it was poised and ready, Snape barged back in, taking it away and handing him a box full of cleaning supplies in its place. He then walked over to me and held out his hand expectantly waiting for my wand as well.

"Sorry sir," I said, "But I left mine in my dorm fully aware you would force us to do this manually." I then in turn held out _my_ hand expectantly waiting for my bunch of supplies. He glared at me and shoved it into my hands. I snickered at his retreating back.

"You have some gall you know that?" Fred asked smirking at me.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked innocently while picking up a dust rag and a spray bottle and beginning to clean the foul words written previously by Slytherins. After about five minutes of awkward silence and vigorous cleaning, Fred spoke again.

"You know as far as detentions go; this one's not that bad." He said, catching my attention. Was he actually being nice? I turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue his thought. "Usually I'm stuck with George who just keeps yapping away, it's nice to be stuck with someone who keeps their bloody mouth shut." He snickered smirking my way. Of course he wasn't being nice; he was just trying to tick me off. Well, mission accomplished. But I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it on my face. "Lookey there! Even after I've mocked you, you remain quiet! Maybe I can get some fun out of this!" He returned back to cleaning but didn't stop talking. Stupid bloody ingrate. "Let's see then, what could I possibly say? I mean you already know you're not the brightest crayon in the box and you're not exactly the most vibrant of them either, but what can I say that you **don't** already know?" He pondered. So far he'd called me stupid and ugly what else could he come up with? "Honest to Merlin I think you already know you're not the most graceful of swans." He continued. So I'm clumsy, stupid, and ugly. And he referenced me to a bird. Lovely. I brushed passed his shoulder and went to sort out the supply closet to hopefully block out his voice with rattling glass bottles but he turned around and followed. As I was not expecting this, it startled me and my feet got wrapped in the bottom of his robe causing me to trip and fall. And if that's not bad enough, because his robe is what I fell from, Fred fell on **top** of me! And if **that's** not bad enough, he tried to stop me from falling by grabbing my arms but only proceeded in spinning me around so he was now _facing_ me _and_ on top of me! Just my luck. Surprised, I found myself looking straight at him. So much for avoiding eye contact. "I told you, you were a klutz." He quietly laughed, looking down at me.

"Are you going to move any time soon?" I asked a little peeved off that he was right.

"You know I think I rather like the view from here." He smirked.

He was honestly getting on my last nerve now. If he weren't so damn adorable, I would have already hexed his arse back to whence it came! I HATE HIM! Damn that shaggy hair; set ablaze by the common Weasley gene; that frames his devilish face. Damn those golden brown eyes; reflecting his soul; deep down to the heathen god within. Damn that mouth, the same mouth smirking at me this very moment, the same mouth coming millimeters closer each passing moment until I can feel his breathe tickling my cheek, the very same mouth, with the very same lips that are pushing ever so gently against mine. Merlin I think I love him. But I can't can I? My common sense tells me that. _I cannot love him because he'll only mock me in return_. My subconscious begs to differ. **Then why would he kiss me?** Again my common sense says, _he cannot love me, he only mocks, he doesn't mean it, it means nothing! _All the while my common knowledge battles my subconscious thoughts, I fail to realize he has pulled back and is watching my emotions display on my frazzled face. When I finally come to, I see a small glance of what seems to be…disappointment, cross his face before he lifts himself up and returns to the work we were meant to be doing just as Snape barges in to see if we were still there.

"Miss Cardelle what are you doing on the floor?" He asked.

"I tripped and fell sir, I was just getting up." I replied. He scoffed at me and left the room again. I turned to look at Fred who was acting as if nothing at all happened in those mere two minutes…maybe nothing did…maybe I imagined it. All I can say is, I hope Serena's having an easier time with her detention.

* * *

I'm stuck, alone in detention with George while Jasmine is stuck alone with Fred. How quaint. How ironic. How torturous! Honestly Jasmine thought I was all cool and collected when it came to George?! Hah! Every time I turn, I see the heavenly graces of George Weasley's face! His perfection, his angelic-ness, his comfort! While I tear my mind apart with adoration! Cool and collected my arse. How can **he** be so calm? I see him become frustrated by the irremovable grime on the sticky shelf that once held Merlin only knows what and he runs his masculine hand through the fire-y red shaggy locks that dignifies a Weasley. So like his twin, yet so different. Anyone can tell a Weasley from a crowd, it's not that hard a task, but only upon close inspection can one tell a George from a Fred. One that is a George is Sweet and somewhat shy, someone who's not afraid to show that he has conflicting emotions or an active mind. Then there are those that are Freds. Those who are just as genuine and pure of heart, but struggle to reveal it except to those strong enough to tear down the walls. How does that saying go? "Sometimes we put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down." Jasmine told me that once. After I was genuinely peeved at her for not telling me what was bothering her. After I had finally battered it out of her she had told me those words. Words that touched me when I realized she could be open with me. We had been inseparable since then.

I had climbed on a ladder to dust the top shelf and I suppose George too was deep in thought as he unknowingly bumped the leg of the ladder I was standing on while walking back to get another rag. "Aah!" I screamed grabbing onto the shelf for deer life. Or at least the life of my soon to be broken limbs.

"Oh Merlin! Serena! I am so sorry!" George panicked attempting to set the ladder right only to find that because of the rude toppling it had received it was now unbalanced and I could not climb down using it. "Serena jump!" He called up to me.

"What?!" My voice broke in fear, "Are you mad?! I jump down there and next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital wing next to that winded old bag telling me oh it's perfectly all right dear it's just a scratch!" I clung tighter to the shelf. "No sir-ee I will **not** let go of this bloody shelf."

"Serena it's okay, I'll catch you. Just let go." He replied.

"Nuh-uh" I whimpered.

"You can't hold on to that damned shelf forever."

"I can until Snape comes and fixes the ladder." I replied just as the stupid shelf creaked.

"Serena the shelf wasn't built to hold more than thirty pounds it's a wonder the thing has held this long now please listen to reason!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Just let go of the shelf!" He responded desperately. Closing my eyes, I let go and silently fell into George's expectant embrace. Though my arms instinctively circled around his neck I refused to open my eyes. I think the fact that I didn't scream caused me to just freeze because I couldn't open my eyes even after I tried. He gently put me down onto my feet but didn't let me out of the circle of his arms. Slowly, hesitantly, I opened my eyes to be staring into his. He leaned forward backing away slightly as if debating whether he should continue further or not. I answered for him by pushing my lips into his. He seemed surprised at first but then quickly responded by cupping my cheek in his palm and gently stroking his thumb up and down as if trying to calm me from my near brutal fall. He seemed reluctant to continue kissing me and I pray it was only because he was shy and my prayers were answered when I deepened the kiss and he reacted by pulling me closer to him, tightening his arms around my waist. After about a minute and a half, that seemed **so** much more to me like only three seconds, he pulled away. "Well that was definitely unexpected." He breathed.

"I hope you realize this doesn't mean anything regarding the bet. And that Jasmine and I are still going to do everything we can to kick your and Fred's asses." I smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled back at me and we separated to begin cleaning just as Snape walked in for his promised routinely check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **One more chapter to go with series and thanks once again to princess-pattinson, my only reviewer. Glad to know how much you like my story! Thank you! This one starts in Jasmine's POV again and then later i've done some strange things with this chapter. The third section is in narrator's POV and then the fourth is Serena's and the last is Jasmine's. Sorry if it's too confusing.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After mine and Fred's detention was done I went straight back to the dorm room. I was still upset over the happenings and laid down on the bed so I was staring at the ceiling. I must have been really out of it because when I finally came to (with the aid of a pissed off Parkinson slamming her door because she had most likely been rejected by Malfoy again), I realized with much angst, that my cheeks were wet. I had actually been crying. I can't even remember the last time I cried. Oh wait. Yes I can. It was when Serena had convinced me to confide in her for the first time. The first time I had opened myself up to someone and made a **real** friend. The only problem now was, should I tell her about what happened between me and Fred? Or should I keep it to myself? I am a fairly good liar when I want to be. And this time I really wanted to be. I decided I wouldn't tell her. It was just too humiliating. I wiped my tears and went to the bathroom. I took the towel off the rack and wet it with cold water and dabbed it under my eyes until the puffiness vanished. Just as I replaced the towel and dried my face, Serena walked through the door positively beaming.

"What's got you all sparkly?" I asked, a little envious.

"Oh, my, gosh Jaz he is so amazing!" She sighed.

"Who? What? Did I miss something?"

"George! He's even more amazing than I thought!" She twirled to her bed wrapping her arms around herself and falling onto the bed with another dreamy sigh.

"I take it your detention went well?" I asked trying my very hardest to slay the green eyed monster begging to let lose on my best friend.

"More than well. It went fantastic! Well other than the whole clinging to the shelf for my life thing but I suppose if I hadn't've had to do that then I never would have ended up having the best damn detention I've ever had so—"

"Serena!" I interrupted.

"What?" She looked up at me confused.

"Do you realize that you're starting to sound like me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I am?" She shrugged, "You must be contagious" She laughed, "cuz George said the same thing. Anyway, I have **got** to tell you what happened." She began her story of her fabulous detention and I found that my battle for dominance of the horrible monster was rapidly becoming harder. I kept myself occupied by counting the owls flying around the Owlry outside the window. "Can you believe it?! He actually likes me as much as I like him!" She finished. The happiness in her voice made it a little easier to squish the stupid bugger begging me to claw her eyes out.

"That's great Rina." I said smiling. It was lucky she was ecstatic and I was looking out the window. Or she would have seen the smile didn't reach my eyes, and she would have questioned what happened. "I'm really happy for you. George is a great guy."

"Oh!" She said jumping up.

"What?"

"I was so excited I almost forgot! How was your detention with Fred?"

_Damn it!_ I thought. _She was supposed to forget! She was supposed to be too happy to realize I was alone with my dream prince! Why can't she just be shallow like everyone else?_ "Oh." I replied, "It was fine, nothing really happened." I lied. Hopefully she'd be too happy to push the matter.

"Oh Jaz. I'm sorry. Look I'm sure he'll kiss you sometime soon too. I think he really does like you. George thinks he does too."

"Heh. Yeah whatever. Listen I'm kind of tired, I'm just gonna hit the hay." I climbed into bed and went to sleep before she could question me any more.

* * *

After Snape finally came and went to relieve us of our detention, George leaned in to give me one last kiss before we went back to being 'enemies' but of course there would be no fun in that. As he leaned forward, I playfully turned my head.

"What? I don't get one last kiss?" He asked me with a pouty face.

"I am sorry George Weasley but I cannot let my personal feelings for you end up muddling my mind and prohibiting me from pranking you with my full potential so I am afraid I will have to end our little moment here." I smirked. He looked at me dumbfounded. "What?" I asked confused as to his look.

"You sounded just like Jasmine. You even ranted like her."

"Did I? Huh." I shrugged, "Oh well."

"Alright then acrophobic. Let's just see who wins this little bet." He said with a devilish smirk of his own. "I can't wait for you to find out what I have in store for you when you lose."

"Who said I'll lose? Jasmine and I will kick your sexy butt Georgey Porgey." I gently flicked his nose and then skipped out of the classroom and down to the Slytherin dorms. I couldn't wait to tell Jasmine everything. When I walked into the room I saw her coming out of the bathroom and spilled the whole story out to her. She seemed happy but something just didn't feel right. She was now sitting by the window and looking outside.

"Oh Jaz. I'm sorry. Look I'm sure he'll kiss you sometime soon too. I think he really does like you. George thinks he does too." I told her when she said nothing happened with her detention.

"Heh. Yeah whatever. Listen I'm kind of tired, I'm just gonna hit the hay." She climbed into the bed before I could say another word and went to sleep fairly quickly.

Something was bugging her; that was for sure. It's possible that she could just be upset that Fred still hadn't owned up to liking her, but I've known Jasmine long enough to know that she's stronger than that and that she'd still be strong even if Fred hadn't said or done anything. So maybe that meant the big idiot **had** said or done something. I decided I would probably have to talk to George and ask him to ask Fred, I really wished I could have done it then and there but I knew that if Jasmine woke up and saw I was gone she would pulverize me when she saw me again. It also hurt a little bit to know that even after so many years of working with her to get her to open up to me, she was still hiding things. Did she still not trust me enough? Or was something else the matter? This bet was turning into more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

The following days brought many pranks upon the opposing teams. Fred and George found many ways to prank Jasmine and Serena and Jasmine and Serena found many ways to prank Fred and George. It was Thursday when Serena and Jasmine cornered Fred and George respectively and froze them so they could plant the idea in their heads that they were both in love with Professor Flitwik. They spent half the day chasing the poor short professor and calling out, "Come back! We love you!" Once the spell wore off they got back at Serena and Jasmine by making them stand up on the table in the middle of dinner and dance. The half-bloods and muggle-borns all cheered and laughed while the pure-bloods all gawped at the stupidity of it all. Needless to say they did not understand the fine art that was the Macarena.

On Friday the two Slytherins kept spiking the twins' water with a tasteless alcohol until they were both drunk. George stood up in the middle of the hall, swaying slightly and spinning around in circles and saying, "The ceiling fan goes woo!" Fred then joined him in spinning around in lazy circles and said, "Woop-dee-doodley-doo-dee-doo!" They both spun until they fell down in a heap on the cold floor from dizziness. Causing everyone who saw to burst into hysterical laughter. The twins got back at the Slytherin trouble makers by casting a dillusionment charm on them both. Jasmine ended up skipping down the hallway with her hand reaching out saying "Lookey, it's a pretty purple butterfly!" With her childish voice and attempting to catch said non-existent butterfly, she ended up running all the way to the Black Lake and the charm was only removed after she reached a little too far and fell into the searing cold water. Serena ended up being drawn to very shiny objects, which incidentally, caused a big problem during potions. "Ooh, it's shiny! Pretty shiny shine!" She said while poking Snape's greasy head. This resulted in a very amused class and a very peeved Snape. He attempted to award her antics by handing her another detention but as he was talking, Argus Filch walked in the door causing Snape to turn his head. This caused the light to shift its reflection and made his hair shine more. This caused Serena to only poke him more.

Saturday came and went with both teams resorting back to pre-school level pranks. Jasmine and Serena used magic to load numerous water balloons with toilet water. They managed to hit the twins about eight times before lunch, twelve times before dinner, and another four before it was time to go to Astronomy. Fred and George filled their balloons with sludge from the pond. Their targets were hit around four times before lunch, eighteen times before dinner, and two times before Astronomy.

On Sunday, Fred cast a trip jinx on Jasmine causing her to fall into a very sexually flustered Malfoy who then attempted to grope her before she hexed him through the wall. Few people actually saw this encounter as it was mainly set up just to piss her off but those who did see were all threatened into silence. Unless they were talking about Malfoy being blown through the wall of course. George slipped a love potion in Ron's drink. Ron ended up walking straight up to Serena and kissing her full on the lips…until she blew up his hair to make him look like Seamus when he first tried to turn water into rum. The rest of Sunday night was spent planning for girls. They needed to find a way to get back at the twins before the short time left before the end of the bet was through. The twins were in the lead by two points and the bet was going to end on Tuesday. The two girls had to find a way to prank both boys so they could at least end in a tie. They were however, at a loss of what they could do. That was, until they saw Crab and Goyle walk into the common room with a can of whipped cream. They both smirked evilly at the other and went to get the invisibility cloak.

* * *

The plan was ingenious. I couldn't wait to see the look on the twins' faces when they saw what we had planned for them. Under the cover of the invisibility cloak, we snuck into the kitchen and took four spray cans of whipped cream. We then went to the Ravenclaw boys' dorms and 'borrowed' Colin Creevy's camera. (We had gotten the password of all houses by bribing one of the Slytherin prefects with the knowledge of his midnight affairs with females who break curfew. We ended up telling on him anyway because what he was doing was just plain sick.)

After taking Creevy's Camera we went up to the Gryffindor boys' dorms. We went into the twins' room and spelled all the boys into a deep sleep so the noise the cans made wouldn't wake any light sleepers and the snickers we broke out in wouldn't wake them either. I vanished George's shirt and Jasmine vanished Fred's. We both took a moment to admire their physique before we got to work. We popped the top of the whipped cream can and began our artwork. Once we were done we both signed our work, _J _and _S_ on Fred and George respectively and took two sets of pictures. One set for us to keep, and one set for every girl who ever had a crush on them to see.

* * *

We had finished drawing whipped cream bikinis on the well toned chests of each twin and taken the pictures that would humiliate them, we then sent the pictures on to all the girls who ever looked at either of the twins in an interested manner. After that, we hid under the invisibility cloak again and removed the spell from the room. Before we even made it all the way out of the Gryffindor common room we heard loud laughter and even louder screams. We struggled to control our own laughter as we safely exited Gryffindor house and made our way back to our own common room. On Monday the both of us watched our backs extremely carefully to make sure the twins didn't get a chance to sneak in one last prank and by the end of Astronomy, not a single prank had been pulled. Our bet had ended on a tie. So what now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Alright so this is the last chapter of this short story of mine and i hope anyone who read this enjoyed it despite it's confusing nature. If you're a pirate's fan then I'll be posting the first chapter of a Jack Sparrow story as soon as I'm through posting this. This chapter starts out in Jasmine's POV (which I've noticed I do a lot...maybe cuz she's based off me idk)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I was pondering over what a tie would mean in regards to our bet while sitting by my usual window in the astronomy tower when I felt someone sit next to me. Somehow I knew it was Fred without even looking. I guess it was because he is the only person I've ever known who could successfully sneak up on me without my knowledge. I was still a little peeved after our detention so I said nothing as he sat there staring at me. After about two minutes of looking up at shiny stars that just seemed tacky with the alluring romantic setting, considering the situation, I couldn't stand it. I turned to him sharply, enough to startle him I suppose, and snapped, "What do you want now?"

"Alright I guess I deserve that." He sighed and looked out the window that I had given up on. "But I didn't mean it you know." He said solemnly.

"What are you talking about? What didn't you mean?" I asked skeptically.

"Detention." He said, "I didn't really mean it you know."

My heart sunk. Not only had he taunted me, humiliated me, and stolen my first kiss; but he didn't mean it. "Well you should have thought about that before." I hissed.

"I didn't think you would seriously take it to heart though. You've always been strong after all. And I really just wanted to get you talking. I like it when we banter. I don't know why but I just do. George is great to talk to and all but it gets boring after a while and you just—"

"Whoa, hold on, what? What are you talking about?" He had fully succeeded in confusing the crap out of me.

"I already told you. Detention." He replied a little impatiently.

"I know that but I mean…what **part** of detention?" I asked sheepishly. Oh come on it's not like I could admit that I actually _liked_ kissing him and didn't want him to take it back.

"What I said to you. I really didn't mean it Jasmine, really I didn't. It's just that--"

"So you **weren't** talking about the part where you kissed me?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? No! I mean yes, no, I don't know!" He sighed frustratingly, raking a hand through his firey mane.

"Well which is it?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On…what you…want it to…be." He finished nervously.

"…Again…**what?!**" I'm positive I looked like a bug-eyed freak by now.

"I like you Jasmine. I really, really like you. And the only reason I said the things I did was because I was a stupid idiot who wanted to find some way of getting you to talk and banter like you usually do. You were just so quiet when we were in detention and that's not like you at all so I wanted to get you to start word-jousting with me again and I…just made a complete fool of myself didn't I?" He sighed loudly again. Shocked, I turned back to look out the window and up at the twinkling stars once more. Suddenly the same stars that were so tacky and taunting before seemed the perfect setting. I couldn't quite bring myself to tell him how _I_ felt. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I did. But I couldn't seem to find the right words to do it.

Taking my silence the wrong way, he stood slowly. "I'm sorry." He said, "I should have known you wouldn't go out with a stupid Gryffindor." As he began to turn and head for the door, I did the only thing I could. I quickly stood and walked around him to block his path.

"You know for someone who says he knows all about me, you really don't give me enough credit." I told him referring to his earlier comment of my not talking being 'not like me at all'.

"But you--"

"Hadn't said a word." I interrupted. "I didn't know what to say."

"Well you could have at least told me whether you like me back or not. You know you--" I interrupted him again by planting my lips on his.

Slowly I pulled away. "Does that work for you?" I asked him quietly. Our lips only a finger width apart.

"I think I need one more to get the message." He breathed. I chuckled slightly before he pulled me in for another searing kiss.

We pulled apart one last time. "Well then Mr. Weasley. I'll see you tomorrow then. And we'll see what to do about this little bet we have." With that said, I turned back around and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day, Jasmine and I walked down to the Black Lake during lunch to meet up with George and Fred. As the two of us walked down the hill side by side we saw the two of **them** already down there, waiting for us to join. George spoke up first.

"Lovely weather we're having, wouldn't you agree Fred?" He asked. This confused the crap out of me which I'm sure was evident by the expression on my face.

"Oh yes George I do believe it's a beautiful day. But I think we'll be experiencing a bit of rain." Fred replied while looking up at the sky with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What are you the weatherman now?" Jasmine asked with a clearly confused and yet annoyed expression on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and one of them raised clear to the middle of her forehead. It was actually quite comical.

"What do you think Serena? Rain? No Rain?" Fred asked turning to me.

"Uh…sure?" I replied not quite sure where this was all headed.

"Well that's not quite an answer either you think it'll rain or you don't. It can't be both ways so just saying sure when two scenarios have been presented doesn't quite provide an adequate answer."

"Cut the crap Fred and let's get to the reason why we're all here, while we still have all our teeth and have not the need to use dyes." Jasmine cut in.

"Now there's that witty banter I was looking for." He turned to her and smiled. "But you're not one for patience are you?"

"No." She clipped.

"Glad that we got that over with now what the hell do you we do about this little bet that ended in a tie?" I butted in. This was all fine and dandy that they appeared to be on good terms (well good enough for them to be anyway) but they could banter on their own time. I was getting hungry and there was only forty-five minutes left of lunch.

"Well the deal was that the winner got to keep the loser for one week of servitude." Began George.

"But as we seem to have in fact tied." Continued Fred.

"And repeating another week worth of pranks would be suicide."

"We've decided that it would be best."

"For us each to do one thing per the other's request."

"What all of a sudden you two are Dr. Seuss?" Jasmine asked.

"So what you're saying is that Jasmine and I do something for you two and then you two have to do something for us?"

"Precisely." They both said together.

"All right then what do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Well." Said George, "We want the two of you,"

"To accompany the two of us,"

"To the up and coming,"

"Yule Ball." They finished on the same note. Jasmine turned to me with a smirk on her face and I instantly knew she had a plan.

"Fine." I said, "Then we want the two of you,"

"To come down to the Slytherin Common room,"

"On the night of said ball,"

"To pick us up." We finished in much the same manner as they did.

"Deal." They said together, shaking our hands. Jasmine and I then turned to go back to the Great Hall for lunch until we were each stopped by our respective Weasley twin.

"Where do you think your going?" Fred asked Jasmine.

"To the Great Hall for lunch." She replied.

"We're hungry." I added.

"By the time you two get up there lunch will be over. There's only half an hour left. It'll take a good twenty minutes to get to the hall." George said.

"Which is why we set up a little picnic for the four of us right here." Fred pulled Jasmine gently to the other side of the tree to reveal a blanket and picnic laid out facing the lake.

"Wow. That's…really unexpected. But nice. Thank you." She stumbled over her words while looking from the picnic to Fred.

"The same goes for me." I replied looking at George. The four of us had a nice picnic, and a little bit of snogging by the lake side before we had to go up to the castle as our free period was soon to be over.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

The night of the Yule Ball came and Fred and George were getting into the dress robes hurriedly, wanting to run down to the Slytherins' common room right that second to grab their dates and whisk them away.

Jasmine and Serena were not in as much of a hurry as the Weasley twins however as they had started early and gotten everyone out of the common room and then gotten dressed themselves up in the dorm. Jasmine has donned a black and deep blue dress with a halter top. Silver ribbon web work began from the top and wove their way down as the black faded away into blue and the material flowed and pooled around her feet. She wore a pair of strappy black heals to had a bit of height and she prayed she's be able to somewhat match Fred in height.

Serena also wore a black and blue dress with a halter top. The dress was solid black with blue flowers beginning from the left side of the halter strap and weaving their way down to stretch the entire width of the dress around her hips. The vines that connected the flowers together were a slightly darker shade of the same blue. She too had worn black heals but not out of wanting to be taller for George. She in fact needed to wear the heals, else she'd be tripping over her own gown left and right.

The two were just putting the finishing touches on their special surprise for the twins when they heard the portrait door beginning to swing open. They both quickly stepped to the side and out of view and saw Fred and George step right into their trap. Both tripped over the invisible wire and fell face first into their own whipped crème pie. When they lifted their heads out of the tin pie plate they revealed the words:

"_We_" and "_Win_"


End file.
